Sweet Surrender
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Quais os limites entre amor e amizade? Uma promessa feita sob o céu estrelado, sentimentos adormecidos que se tornam conscientes... Rei finalmente tem sua resposta.


- Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertence a Kouji Ouji e Kyoto Animation;

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: .

- Esta fanfic é continuação de "True love waits".

* * *

**Sweet Surrender**

_"To wish was to hope, and to hope was to expect."_ — Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility.

"_Desejar era ter esperança, e ter esperança era ter expectativa."_ — Jane Austen, Razão e Sensibilidade.

Ele encarou o calendário e soltou um baixo suspiro.

Normalmente, naquela época do ano Rei estaria ocupado demais com seus estudos para se preocupar com bobagens como festas. _No ano passado eu sequer lembrei que era Natal, pois estava estudando para entrar no colégio._

Exatos doze meses depois, a sua versão atual, porém, tinha problemas de outra natureza e o mais importante deles brotou em sua mente no exato momento em que seus olhos azuis fitaram o calendário.

Seu prazo estava no fim.

Quando Nagisa se confessou, naquela noite, uma parte dele achou que fosse brincadeira. _Ele é popular com garotos e garotas e eu sei que já recebeu algumas confissões._

O rapaz de cabelos azuis se lembrava de duas ocasiões em que o viu em algum lugar do colégio conversando a sós com garotas. O amigo parecia diferente quando o assunto era sério, e as brincadeiras davam lugar a um semblante duro e sobrancelhas tão juntas que formavam uma ruga em seu belo rosto. _Belo... tudo começou com aquele comentário._

A noite na tenda não serviu apenas para conhecer os sentimentos do louro, mas reverter um mal entendido criado sem motivo aparente e que teve como base um comentário inocente. O assunto ressurgiu dias depois e foi interessante ouvir a outra versão dos fatos. _Nagisa-kun deve ter sofrido com aquilo._ Rei desculpou-se várias vezes e suas respostas eram sempre sorrisos vagos.

O prazo havia _quase_ terminado.

Faltavam três dias para a véspera de Natal e ele só se deu conta de tal data porque sua mãe o questionou sobre o presente para aquele ano. Os dias passaram rápido e por um instante Rei quase se esqueceu de que deveria oferecer uma resposta definitiva.

Três dias. Em três dias tudo mudaria.

"Namorar" Nagisa transformou-se em uma experiência diferente do imaginado. O Nagisa-amigo era barulhento e pegajoso, fazendo questão de invadir seu espaço pessoal com abraços, apertos ou qualquer demonstração desnecessária de contato.

Bem, o Nagisa-namorado _continuava_ com essas mesmas características, no entanto, havia certa distância, como se temesse ultrapassar a invisível linha que separava o passado, presente e futuro.

O namoro provisório não trouxe mudanças muito significativas. Aliás, nada de relevante havia mudado na amizade, e isso incluía as horas passadas no colégio e os treinos após as aulas.

O amigo era o mesmo, incentivando-os a darem o melhor e ralhando quando Rin tentava provocar Haru. A mudança só acontecia quando estavam sozinhos, especialmente se não havia audiência.

Estudar em sua casa tornou-se sinônimo de longos beijos trocados em momentos aleatórios. Aquele padrão foi edificado logo na primeira semana e ele percebeu o quão difícil era manter-se impassível quando seu coração batia rápido pela outra parte. Os dias trouxeram mais oportunidades a sós e os beijos se transformaram em toques e carícias.

E, após quase quatro semanas, o que começou com gestos castos em uma tenda agora se resumiam a toques íntimos trocados embaixo do edredom listrado no meio da noite. Os beijos já não eram tão comportados e a necessidade por um contato direto provou que, no final, o rapaz de cabelos azuis não era tão senhor de si quanto imaginava.

Ele piscou surpreso por ter se permitido perder-se em pensamentos no meio de suas anotações sobre Literatura Japonesa. _Isso está acontecendo com certa frequência. _Os olhos azuis foram para a cama, atrás de suas costas, e as mãos seguraram o aparelho celular que vibrou entre seus dedos antes que uma agradável melodia tocasse. Rei sentiu-se corar ao reconhecer o único toque distinto de seu telefone.

"Rei-chan!" A voz do outro lado soou abafada e animada.

"Boa noite, Nagisa-kun." Ele precisou olhar na direção da janela para lembrar-se que já escurecera. Aquele domingo fora passado basicamente dentro do quarto e repassando algumas lições.

"Nee, nee, Rei-chan, você está ocupado, não está?"

"Naturalmente!" Os óculos foram ajeitados com orgulho. Em cima de sua mesinha estavam três cadernos, dois livros e um dicionário.

"Entendo..." A voz tornou-se menos animada. "Boa noite, Rei-chan."

"E-Espere!" A contrarresposta foi imediata. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e falar com o louro, embora fosse cansativo devido à personalidade entusiasmada, era extremamente agradável. "E-Eu posso parar por alguns minutos."

"Mesmo?!" Nagisa pareceu bater palmas de alegria. "Então desça e abra a porta, Rei-chan, porque eu estou congelando aqui embaixo!"

O rapaz levantou-se, ainda mantendo o celular próximo à orelha esquerda e cruzando seu quarto.

O cômodo não era grande, com espaço suficiente para um adolescente de 17 anos viver confortavelmente. A janela dava para a rua e foi através do vidro fechado que ele viu a figura parada na calçada, afundada em um grosso casaco escuro e acenando ao ser notado. _Está congelando lá fora..._

Os passos foram rápidos e ele nem sequer notou que vestia uma simples calça de moletom e uma camiseta. O aquecedor estava ligado e o frio só tornou-se presente quando a porta foi aberta.

"Boa noite, Rei-chan." O rosto estava parcialmente escondido dentro do cachecol creme e as bochechas e a ponta de seu nariz estavam vermelhas.

"Você perdeu o juízo? Está frio ai fora!"

O amigo foi puxado para dentro e Rei adiantou-se, segurando as geladas e pálidas mãos entre as suas e esfregando-as com pressa. _Mas que descuido! Sair no meio da noite e ainda mais com esse tempo! _Atemperatura aumentou aos poucos, contudo, antes que retornasse ao normal, ele percebeu quando o louro ergueu suas mãos, segurando seu rosto e inclinando-se à frente.

Os lábios estavam frios e o rapaz de cabelos azuis sentiu-se na obrigação de aquecê-los. A mão direita empurrou a porta enquanto a esquerda foi pousada na cintura, mantendo-a firme.

O beijo foi longo e intenso, do jeito que ele gostava. As bocas se encaixavam com perfeição e as línguas dançavam uma lenta e marcante dança, que era capaz de arrepiá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia seu coração sorrir.

"Desculpe por vir sem avisar." Nagisa sorriu quando a carícia terminou. "Mas eu estava por perto e decidi fazer uma visita."

"Você não deveria andar por ai sozinho, Nagisa-kun. Ainda mais à noite."

"Preocupado?"

"Mas é claro! Você nunca sabe quando encontrará um sequestrador ou um pervertido."

"Eu posso ter esta aparência, mas garanto que sei me defender sozinho, Rei-chan."

"Não importa, apenas não faça mais isso. Da próxima vez eu vou encontrá-lo na estação."

"Eu entendi e sinto muito, Rei-chan."

As primeiras conversas foram resumidas a avisos sobre passeios noturnos e reclamações sobre o clima. Rei sugeriu que sua companhia subisse até o quarto, no segundo andar, afirmando que levaria uma xícara de chá quente para ajudá-lo a se esquentar.

O amigo recusou-se, acompanhando o anfitrião até a cozinha e ficando ao seu lado, como uma sombra, até que os dois subissem juntos após degustarem o chá com algumas bolachas de arroz.

"Estava delicioso." O louro livrou-se do cachecol e do casaco assim que entrou no quarto. "E-E você estava realmente estudando?"

"Por que eu não estaria?" A pergunta pareceu traiçoeira.

"É domingo à noite, Rei-chan, por que você _estaria_ estudando?"

"Eu estava somente repassando algumas coisas, nada demais." Ele arrumou os óculos, corando. "Mas diga, o que faz aqui?"

"Nada, eu vim apenas visitar."

Nagisa sentou-se sobre a cama e sorriu, entretanto, aquilo não foi suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

Havia alguma coisa diferente, apesar de Rei não conseguir realmente explicar. Os olhos, o jeito ou até mesmo o ar ao redor... era difícil apontar o que estava errado, todavia, ele tinha certeza de que aquela visita não fora meramente casual.

_Nós não moramos próximos e eu sei que Nagisa-kun jamais perderia tempo passeando durante a noite._ A falta de coragem para perguntar, porém, foi mais forte e, no final, tudo o que Rei fez foi abster-se e voltar a sentar-se ao redor da mesinha.

A conversa focou-se nos treinos que recomeçariam na segunda semana de janeiro. Kou passaria as festas de final de ano na Austrália, ainda que Rin houvesse optado por permanecer no Japão. _Quando perguntamos se ele não se sentiria sozinho no dormitório, Rin-san deu de ombro e disse que não estaria totalmente sozinho._ De qualquer forma, os amigos combinaram de visitar o templo à meia-noite do dia 31 de dezembro e ele, em particular, estava ansioso por tal evento.

Seus pais chegaram quando já não havia mais o que ser dito.

O louro levantou-se ao ouvir as vozes e seus olhos automaticamente foram para a outra pessoa presente no quarto. Os dois rapazes se encararam por um instante e Nagisa disse um "Até mais" baixo e com uma estranha emoção. _Há algo errado._

"N-Nagisa-kun..." O rapaz de cabelos azuis levantou-se. "Você gostaria de passar a noite? N-Nós podemos revisar alguns exercícios."

A resposta não veio imediatamente. Nagisa permaneceu de costas, alguns passos próximos à porta, e daquele ângulo Rei não fazia ideia da expressão que pintava seus belos traços.

"Eu adoraria dormir aqui esta noite, Rei-chan."

O Nagisa que se virou era bem diferente do que costumava visitar sua casa desde que se tornaram amigos. O louro sempre foi o mais animado e espontâneo, e sua alegria contagiante fazia até mesmo com que alguém como ele se tornasse menos sério e reprimido. No entanto, o estranho e parcialmente triste ar que emanava o deixava preocupado, por não fazer ideia do que poderia preocupá-lo. _Talvez se eu perguntasse..._

"A-Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A pergunta saiu sem nenhum segundo pensamento. Rei era péssimo com aquele tipo de coisa. "Você não parece muito bem."

"Nada aconteceu, Rei-chan," a resposta foi acompanhada por um cansado sorriso, "e eu estou ótimo. O que acha de descermos e cumprimentarmos seus pais?"

"C-Certo..."

A mãe deliciou-se ao ver a visita na porta da cozinha. Nagisa era extremamente bem-vindo, e a Sra. Ryuugazaki não poupava esforços para fazê-lo sentir-se em casa.

Naquele momento as sobrancelhas se juntaram e uma curiosa expressão apoderou-se de sua face. _Ele está agindo normalmente_. A alegria retornou não mais do que de repente e a voz animada e extravasando felicidade encheu a casa com aquela quente sensação de bem-estar.

O jantar foi uma extensão do primeiro encontro na cozinha. A mãe havia passado em um restaurante e os quatro sentaram-se ao redor da mesa, degustando os bolinhos de carne ao molho. Ele permaneceu observando, entendendo que _era_ o problema e pensando em uma maneira de descobrir o que havia feito de errado.

_Ele não está bravo ou sequer teria vindo aqui._ A ideia de que o motivo daquela mudança de humor fosse a noite da véspera de Natal passou por sua mente, mas foi logo afastada. _Nagisa-kun me deu um mês, certo? Ele disse que esperaria um mês._

O amigo ganhou um de seus pijamas para vestir e a peça era pelo menos dois números maiores. As mangas ficavam penduradas e a calça arrastava-se ao chão, dando a impressão de uma criança tentando vestir as roupas do pai.

O instante de graça aconteceu assim que o louro retornou do banho, o rosto corado devido à água quente e ralhando por não ter um pijama que servisse ao seu tamanho. O clima pesado pareceu ter se dissipado no jantar e, quando Rei voltou de seu banho e viu as camas já arrumadas, imaginou que teria sua resposta, nem que para isso precisasse tocar no assunto.

O futon de visitas ficava rente à cama, embora ele soubesse que não seria usado. _Desde a noite na tenda, todas as vezes que Nagisa-kun veio dormir em casa nós dividíamos a mesma cama._ Nagisa, apesar de sentado no futon, levantou-se e foi para o canto da cama quando viu a porta ser trancada com discrição para evitar que a mãe aparecesse e visse os dois dormindo juntos. _Eu não saberia por onde começar minha explicação._

Por dormir na beirada, Rei era sempre o responsável por apagar a luz e, como esperado, tropeçou na ponta do futon, caindo sobre a cama e arrancando uma sonora risada dos lábios do amigo. Seu lugar foi encontrado depois de alguns segundos e palavras jamais descreveriam a sensação de se acomodar embaixo de três grossos edredons em uma noite de inverno.

"Confortável?" Ele virou-se, sentindo a respiração próxima à sua. "Se estiver com frio eu posso pegar mais um edredom."

"Eu estou bem." A voz soou baixa e ainda divertida devido à risada.

As mãos se entrelaçaram e o rapaz de cabelos azuis sorriu ao pensar que havia se acostumado àquele tipo de situação. Naquele último mês, o louro dormiu pelo menos quatro vezes em sua casa e a cena que acontecia naquele momento havia se repetido várias e várias vezes, mesmo que diferente. As sensações nunca eram iguais e o modo como seu coração batia o fazia ponderar até quando aquelas emoções pendurariam.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa havia se aproximado um pouco mais, "eu posso te beijar?"

_Ele raramente me beija sem perguntar._ Aquele hábito havia sido notado rapidamente. Para alguém com aquela personalidade, era um pouco desconcertante ouvir tal nível de polidez e seriedade.

Não havia outra resposta para aquela pergunta além do _sim_.

As mãos se apertaram um pouco mais e ele moveu o rosto para o lado, sentindo o instante em que os lábios se encontraram. Seu primeiro beijo havia sido naquela noite dentro da tenda e vários outros primeiros beijos aconteceram naquele período de tempo.

Havia os comportados e gentis, trocados geralmente de maneira escondida e entre os treinos; os longos e profundos, em que o tempo perdia completamente o sentido e tudo o que importava era perder-se no doce momento; e, por último — e não menos importante —, os beijos eufóricos e parcialmente eróticos que vinham acompanhados de apertões, esfregões e ereções.

Aquele beijo seria uma mistura dos três e seguiu certa ordem, como um passo a passo.

Inicialmente as línguas não entraram em contato e os lábios moveram-se devagar, buscando conhecer a outra parte envolvida. Os corpos se juntaram e então foi necessário ir mais longe. Seu corpo tremeu quando a língua entrou na boca da do amigo, vasculhando-a sem pressa e sentindo o gosto da pasta de dentes. A mão em sua cintura tornou-se mais apertada e Rei sentiu a pele mais quente conforme a carícia era intensificada.

E, quando o terceiro beijo começou, ele não fazia ideia de que aquele seria o primeiro passo em sua caminhada na direção da "vida adulta".

Os edredons escorreram para o chão sem serem notados. O inverno tornou-se irrelevante e o aquecedor se mostraria totalmente desnecessário após alguns minutos.

As línguas, que inicialmente tocaram-se com resguardo, agora se moviam de maneira indecente, rivalizando com o erótico modo como as mãos tocavam o corpo um do outro, à medida que as ereções se esfregavam por cima das várias camadas de roupa. _Não é suficiente..._ Rei pensou ao virar-se, ficando por cima e gemendo baixo quando o amigo afastou as pernas, aumentando ainda mais o contato entre eles.

O assunto sexo nunca aconteceu, de fato.

As intimidades aumentaram gradualmente, contudo, nunca houve uma conversa específica e direta sobre isso. _Há quase duas semanas nós nos tocamos na casa de Nagisa-kun e, depois daquele dia, beijos deixaram de ser suficientes._

Estava escuro, entretanto, ele jamais se esqueceria da sensação de tocá-lo daquela maneira. O calor da pele, a extensão do membro e os sons do ato permaneceram em sua mente por dias. _Eu também nunca pensei que conseguiria chegar ao orgasmo na mão de outro homem..._

O auge sexual aconteceu no final de semana passado, naquele mesmo quarto. Como de costume, os beijos se tornaram ousados e o louro virou-se sem nenhum aviso, descendo e parando apenas ao atingir a altura do baixo ventre. Naquela noite o rapaz de cabelos azuis achou que seriam descobertos, uma vez que foi muito difícil calar-se.

As mãos tapavam sua boca, todavia, definição alguma poderia ser usada para classificar o que ele sentiu enquanto Nagisa movia a língua ao redor de sua ereção. O gesto não voltou a se repetir, mas ele às vezes se pegava pensando como seria fazer tal coisa... _E o que Nagisa-kun pensaria se eu fizesse o mesmo?_

"R-Rei-chan..." A voz soou baixa e pedante. As luzes estavam apagadas e a grossa cortina escondia a claridade que vinha da rua, portanto, não havia como enxergar aquele que estava por baixo. "Eu quero... e-eu..."

"E-Eu também!"

A resposta saiu espontânea, contrariando totalmente sua personalidade. As meias palavras nunca soaram tão inteiras e Rei sabia exatamente qual era o assunto.

Sexo. O pensamento que povoava sua mente desde que eles descobriram que havia outras demonstrações de carinho além de beijos.

Como exemplo típico do grupo dos sem experiência, ele passava horas desnecessárias imaginando como seria ir além dos toques e realmente senti-lo com todo o seu ser. A ideia ocupava seu dia e noite, e não eram raras as manhãs em que Rei precisava sair do quarto às pressas, entrando no banheiro e fazendo o possível para que a mãe não desconfiasse de quem lavava a sua roupa debaixo.

"Você tem certeza? Você não precisa conc—"

"Eu tenho certeza." Ele respirou fundo, deixando que o ar inalado percorresse seu corpo e subisse para o cérebro, visto que seu sangue estava basicamente concentrado em um único lugar. "Eu quero fazer amor com você também, Nagisa-kun!"

A confirmação foi seguida por um sorriso e um longo beijo, que afastou qualquer dúvida que ainda existisse em seus corações. O louro soou um pouco perdido, afirmando que não havia trazido nada e que talvez fosse melhor deixar para outra oportunidade.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis, por sua vez, levantou-se um pouco a contragosto, indo até a escrivaninha e acendendo a pequena luminária que ficava ao lado. Uma das gavetas foi aberta e o que ele procurava estava em uma caixa trancada à chave. _E pensar que eu usarei essas coisas._

Uma semana depois que começou aquela relação Rei fez uma minuciosa busca pela internet, a fim de descobrir tudo o que era preciso saber sobre o envolvimento amoroso entre homens. Sexo foi o tema mais mencionado e os dois itens mais citados foram lubrificantes e preservativos.

"Você vai manter a luz acessa?" Nagisa havia se sentado sobre a cama. A ereção por baixo do fino pijama era totalmente visível, ainda que ele tentasse escondê-la.

"S-Sim, ou não vamos enxergar nada..."

"Essa é a ideia," o comentário foi seguido por um sorriso.

Ele caminhou até a cama, trazendo em mãos o tubo de lubrificantes e a caixa de preservativos, que já estava aberta devido às tentativas para aprender a colocá-los sem erros.

"Desculpe, mas eu não tenho experiência nenhuma. Você precisará ser paciente."

"Eu também." A fraca luz não era suficiente para iluminar o quarto, somente a área próxima à escrivaninha e parte da cama.

Os dois ajoelharam-se um de frente para o outro e aqueles foram sem dúvidas os segundos mais embaraçosos de suas vidas. Foi preciso muita força de vontade para que Rei conseguisse erguer a mão para retirar a blusa de seu pijama. O amigo abaixou os olhos, abrindo os botões da parte de cima de seu próprio pijama com uma sensual demora. A peça desceu por seus pálidos ombros, expondo a pele e parte de sua nudez.

Não havia seios pequenos ou avantajados, cinturas finas ou traços delicados. O louro poderia ser um pouco afeminado, porém, sua constituição era como a de qualquer homem. A calça do pijama foi retirada e junto dela a roupa debaixo. Nagisa precisou sair da cama para isso, no entanto, mesmo completamente nu, ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

"É a sua última chance, Rei-chan." As mãos foram colocadas ao lado do corpo, parando de omitir o membro. "Eu sou um homem. Eu tenho um corpo masculino e eu não sei o que você esperava quando disse que gostaria de fazer amor comigo."

Havia uma estranha seriedade naquelas palavras e apenas ao tirar os olhos do baixo ventre e encará-lo diretamente foi que ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo. _Medo..._

"Eu sempre soube que você era um homem, Nagisa-kun."

O rapaz de cabelos azuis esticou a mão, tocando a de sua companhia e entrelaçando os dedos. _Quente._ Os dedos entre os seus estavam agradavelmente quentes.

"E, sim, eu já tive fantasias sobre minha primeira vez, embora elas envolvessem mais locais do que pessoas." Ele arrastou-se para fora da cama, ficando em frente ao amigo e retirando o restante das roupas. Um único passo foi suficiente para que as ereções se encontrassem e os corpos se juntassem. "Eu estou com tanto medo quanto você."

A expressão séria desapareceu e o louro escondeu o rosto em seu peito, abraçando-o forte. O contato teria sido recebido como um agradável abraço se a situação fosse outra. Era difícil manter-se impassível, principalmente quando ambos estavam nus e sedentos por contato.

Rei sentiu-se empurrado gentilmente para trás, encostando as costas à parede e engolindo seco ao vê-lo ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas. O olhar lançado em sua direção foi carinhoso, contudo, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos rosados.

Os pálidos dedos envolveram a ereção, masturbando-a algumas vezes, como para garantir que ela estivesse realmente ali. A língua avermelhada umedeceu os lábios e a próxima coisa que ele fez foi fechar os olhos e deixar que o gemido ecoasse baixo por sua garganta.

O calor da língua era torturante, entretanto, nada conseguia ser mais excitante do que o modo como ela circulava o membro, enviando pequenos arrepios de excitação por todo o corpo.

Os olhos azuis se abriram após os primeiros segundos e por cerca de cinco minutos Rei permanecer observando o que acontecia em seu baixo ventre. Nagisa era bom no que fazia e seus movimentos eram exatos e precisos. _Ele disse que aprendeu com a internet. Eu realmente não gostaria de ver o histórico de seu computador._

Ele avisou com antecedência ao perceber que seu clímax se aproximava. O nome do louro foi chamado várias vezes e com vozes diferentes de acordo com o nível de excitação. Quando permanecer imóvel tornou-se insuportável, o rapaz esticou a mão, pensando em afastá-lo antes que seu orgasmo acontecesse.

Todavia, não foi rápido o suficiente ou, digamos, _necessário_, já que o amigo não fez menção alguma de afastar-se, muito pelo contrário. Sua cabeça pendeu um pouco mais para baixo, abocanhando a ereção por completo no exato momento em que o clímax acontecia.

Foi preciso alguns segundos para que ele entendesse a situação.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia, uma agradável e relaxante sensação que se apoderava de todos os seus músculos; porém, Rei sabia o que acontecera e era difícil acreditar que Nagisa houvesse deliberadamente feito aquilo.

"O gosto é diferente de como eu imaginei." A língua foi passada pelos lábios. "É mais doce, eu diria."

"V-Você..." As bochechas tornaram-se rubras e a realização o fez curvar-se à frente, pousando as mãos sobre os pálidos ombros e chacoalhando-os. "Vá ao banheiro! Você precisa vo—"

"Eu ficarei bem." Nagisa riu, pendendo à frente depositando um gentil beijo em seus lábios. "Vamos continuar."

Ele meneou a cabeça em positivo, um pouco contrariado, e retirando os óculos, que foram colocados na escrivaninha ao lado da cama. O amigo deitou-se e daquele ângulo era possível ver sua figura completa. Aquela pessoa era incrivelmente atraente, a ponto de tornar-se até um pouco fantasioso que ambos estivessem prestes a dar o passo mais decisivo daquelas quatro semanas. Seu baixo ventre era tão louro quanto seus cabelos e sua pele avermelhada parecia incrivelmente agradável ao toque. _Eu quero saber como é..._

"O que eu devo fazer agora?"

"Você sabe como é sexo entre dois homens?"

"Sim, teoricamente..." Os dedos foram até o meio de seus olhos, ajeitando óculos que não estavam ali.

"Eu não me importo de ser passivo e posso me preparar sozinho se você quiser, Rei-chan."

"N-Não!" Rei adiantou-se. "Eu posso fazer isso. Apenas me diga como." Seu corpo arrastou-se entre as pernas de Nagisa, afastando-as devagar. _Ele é perfeito... tudo nele é perfeito. _"V-Você já fez isso antes?"

"Sexo? Não."

"N-Não, sexo, mas..."

"Se eu já me preparei sozinho?" Havia sensualidade naquela conversa indecente e ele surpreendeu-se por gostar de ouvir aquelas coisas. "Sim, algumas vezes."

O rapaz de cabelos azuis engoliu seco, sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo excitar-se com aquela visão. Seu baixo ventre foi o primeiro a responder e ele sabia que seria uma questão de segundos até que sua ereção retornasse. A simples ideia mental do amigo tocando-se em um lugar tão íntimo era demais para suas fantasias.

A mão esticou-se, segurando o membro e sentindo-o entre seus dedos. O louro pareceu surpreso, olhando-o com misto de desejo e curiosidade. _Eu quero saber qual a sensação... _

Rei nunca havia feito aquilo e não fazia ideia de como deveria mover os lábios ou a língua, mas uma parte nele precisava descobrir. Seu corpo ansiava por aquilo e, após ver Nagisa oferecendo prazer daquela forma duas vezes, tornou-se natural a vontade de fazer o mesmo.

A ereção entrou devagar por seus lábios, atingindo o fundo de sua garganta.

O amigo moveu-se imediatamente, gemendo tão prazerosamente que os olhos azuis se ergueram, apesar de não enxergarem nitidamente a outra pessoa. A língua passou a circular o membro, escolhendo os lugares que davam mais prazer. _Eu posso nunca ter feito isso, mas sei exatamente onde devo tocar._

As reações honestas o incentivavam a continuar e em determinado instante o louro passou a dar instruções, pedindo para que ele utilizasse as pontas dos dedos para masturbar a base da ereção.

A contemplação, no entanto, não aconteceu, pelo menos como Rei esperava. Depois de meros minutos sua companhia pediu que ele parecesse e que o preparasse. A vontade de continuar era grande, contudo, intimamente o rapaz ansiava pelo final, o auge daquela noite, e que só seria obtido depois dos primeiros preparativos.

O tubo de lubrificante foi aberto por mãos trêmulas e incertas. Ele nunca havia sentido a textura daquele tipo de produto e engoliu seco ao despejar uma quantidade excessiva em sua mão direita. _Eu posso fazer isso, eu sei o que fazer._ Nagisa havia coberto o rosto com um dos braços enquanto afastava as pernas.

O lubrificante permitiu que o primeiro dedo entrasse com facilidade.

Houve certa resistência natural, entretanto, aquele momento havia conquistado sua total atenção. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado após alguns instantes, e as reações só começaram depois que eles passaram a moverem-se com liberdade, atingindo-o profundamente_. Eu sei que existe um lugar... eu só preciso encontrá-lo._

"R-Rei-chan..." A voz era somente um fio. Rei ergueu o rosto, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido ao ver os olhos que o encaravam: eram belos, brilhantes e transbordavam um angelical erotismo. "Eu... eu quero você agora."

"Nós deveríamos esperar um pouco mais..." A contrarresposta saiu exatamente o oposto do que ele desejava.

"Não... eu não quero esperar," o louro umedeceu os lábios com sua língua e o chamou com uma das mãos.

Colocar o preservativo foi uma tarefa quase impossível. Se inicialmente havia nervosismo, agora Rei mal conseguia suportar a ansiedade de estar dentro de Nagisa. As pernas foram afastadas um pouco mais e seu membro vacilou duas vezes antes de finalmente penetrá-lo.

Uma parte dele duvidava que a entrada pudesse recebê-lo, todavia, surpreendeu-se com a facilidade com que sua ereção a invadiu, parando apenas quando estava completamente dentro.

Poucas coisas na vida eram capazes de conseguir qualquer reação de alguém como o rapaz de cabelos azuis, constantemente sério e contido. O modo como Haru nadava, por exemplo, era um desses exemplos e ele jamais se esqueceria do dia que o viu cruzar a piscina. O coração bateu mais rápido e seu corpo inteiro desejou ser como aquela pessoa, demonstrando uma visão tão bela para todos os que quisessem ver.

Aquele momento atual entraria para a lista com facilidade e a visão do louro arqueando-se na cama ao sentir-se penetrado ficaria cravada em sua mente para sempre. A maneira como as costas se moveu e a nuca pendeu para trás; a mão que puxou o edredom com força, fazendo com que os nós entre os dedos se tornassem brancos... tudo. Cada centímetro daquele rapaz causou uma impressão tão forte em Rei que por um instante seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Nagisa era simplesmente perfeito.

Instinto o fez mover-se, pois seu corpo sabia exatamente o que fazer, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse tido nenhum contato sexual até aquele exato momento. O amigo mordeu as costas de uma das mãos, omitindo um gemido ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto tornava-se rubro de excitação.

Os primeiros movimentos foram lentos e um pouco desajeitados, o esperado de alguém inexperiente. Porém, Rei era um excelente aluno e passou a guiar-se de acordo com as reações daquele que estava por baixo.

O louro reagia com mais afinco com estocadas fortes e ele resolveu dar o seu melhor para satisfazê-lo, à medida que tentava não chegar ao orgasmo, porque, em todos aqueles 17 anos, o rapaz de cabelos azuis nunca havia experimentado sensação mais extasiante do que aquele instante.

Seis minutos.

Seis minutos foi o tempo que durou, teoricamente, a primeira vez entre eles.

Durante esse tempo Rei impôs seu ritmo, regulando suas estocadas com os movimentos de quadril de Nagisa.

Em determinado momento o amigo disse que se sentia estranho, mas o comentário foi completamente sobreposto, uma vez que, logo em seguida ele precisou literalmente tapar a boca ou teria gemido alto.

_Eu finalmente achei o lugar..._ Rei passou a acertá-lo em todas as estocadas e no restante do tempo a racionalidade deu lugar ao mais básico dos instintos humanos. O louro levou a mão trêmula até sua ereção e só precisou masturbá-la duas vezes. O clímax pintou seu peitoral e a visão, misturada aos músculos que se tornaram apertados ao redor de seu membro, fizeram-no atingir o ponto máximo daquela noite.

Ele retirou-se devagar, sentando-se na cama e respirando com dificuldade. Não existia mais inverno ou tempo frio e toda a sua atenção foi direcionada ao simples ato de respirar.

O preservativo foi lacrado e jogado no lixo que ficava ao lado da cama, e somente após se livrar dos empecilhos foi que Rei decidiu encará-lo. Nagisa estava de olhos fechados e respirando longamente. A iluminação não era boa, no entanto, ele viu o fraco brilho que emanava da pele pálida e suada. A mão direita tocou o rosto e os olhos rosados se abriram, encarando-o com doçura.

"Foi muito bom, Rei-chan." A voz estava rouca e baixa.

"Desculpe se eu fiz algo errado..." O rapaz de cabelos azuis deitou-se na beirada da cama, sentindo-se sorrir quando sua companhia virou-se em sua direção. Os corpos se encontraram e ele deixou que sua mão direita tocasse as costas úmidas.

"Você não fez nada errado." O comentário foi seguido por uma risada baixa.

Rei sentia-se envergonhado pelo que acabara de fazer, contudo, a timidez deu lugar ao terno e agradável sentimento de cumplicidade que ele sempre sentia quando estavam juntos. _Nada mudou. Na época em que Nagisa-kun ficava atrás de mim, tentando me convencer a entrar para a equipe de natação, eu estranhei por não me sentir acuado._

A breve conversa, entretanto, foi interrompida por um gentil beijo trocado quando as palavras se tornaram insuficientes. A cena repetiu-se e naquela noite seus corpos se uniram mais duas vezes.

O sono os dominou em determinado hora e ambos dormiram abraçados e exaustos depois de celebrarem aquelas quatro semanas.

Rei, todavia, não fazia ideia de que sua sorte mudaria completamente na manhã seguinte.

**x**

Ele foi o primeiro a acordar, como de costume.

O café da manhã foi animado e o louro parecia o mesmo, entusiasmado e cheio de vida, ajudando sua mãe a preparar as torradas e se prontificando a lavar a louça.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis assistia a tudo de uma banqueta, bebendo sua xícara de café sem açúcar e tentando notar alguma mudança, visto que havia algo dentro dele que achava a situação estranha demais. _Ele veio sem nenhum aviso, sabendo que passaria a noite... Não, Nagisa-kun jamais teria me manipulado..._

As dúvidas se tornaram certezas quando chegou a hora de se despedirem.

Nagisa permaneceu de costas depois de descer os quatro degraus que uniam a entrada ao jardim e aqueles segundos silenciosos significaram muito mais do que uma conversa inteira.

"Eu pensei bastante sobre todas as coisas que eu te disse naquela noite," o louro deu mais um passo à frente, mas ainda permaneceu de costas, "hoje, quando me lembro daquela noite, eu vejo o quão infantil eu devo ter parecido aos seus olhos."

"Nagisa-kun..."

"Eu quero que esqueça aquelas bobagens, Rei-chan." Nagisa virou-se devagar, exibindo um sorriso. Os olhos rosados, por outro lado, não estavam sorrindo. "Você não precisa me responder nada."

"O-O quê?" Ele desceu um dos degraus, sentindo-se confuso. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou tirando a responsabilidade das suas costas. Aliás, este foi o motivo que me fez vir até aqui, mas uma coisa levou a outra e..." sua companhia caminhou até onde ele estava e por um momento Rei achou que seria beijado, porém, fora um apertado abraço que o envolveu. "Obrigado, Rei-chan. Do fundo do meu coração, muito obrigado."

O amigo afastou-se sem dar nenhuma chance para respostas.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, assistindo-o deixar seu jardim e seguir pela rua com passos apressados que se transformaram em uma corrida. _O que aconteceu? E-Eu fui rejeitado? _

A mão direita subiu até o peito e Rei não percebeu que havia apertado a jaqueta esportiva na altura do coração.

A rejeição tinha o doce gosto dos beijos de Nagisa.

**x**

Os três dias seguintes foram decisivos.

Nagisa não telefonou, enviou mensagem ou email como costumava fazer. Eles se falavam quase diariamente, fosse pessoalmente, no colégio, ou através de algum meio de comunicação à distância. O amigo sempre foi o mais ávido em manter contado, chegando ao ponto de ligar no meio da noite somente para dizer que não conseguia dormir e queria companhia.

A verdade o atingiu aos poucos e, já no dia seguinte, o rapaz de cabelos azuis entendeu perfeitamente o que havia acontecido na soleira de sua casa. A vontade de pegar o telefone e ligar para o louro foi grande, no entanto, ele fez o seu melhor para não deixar o impulso dominar a razão. Aquela situação era delicada e precisaria ser resolvida de modo tranquilo e sem chances para mal-entendidos.

O fatídico dia 24 de dezembro chegou em um piscar de olhos.

Como esperado, o dia amanheceu acinzentado e frio, com direito a ventos gelados e comidas quentes e roupas aconchegantes. Rei ajudou a mãe no preparo das refeições, já que, no dia seguinte, eles receberiam a visita de alguns parentes que moravam no interior.

A noite, contudo, havia sido reservada de antemão e Rei seguiu para um longo e demorado banho assim que suas tarefas terminaram. Em nenhum instante seu coração vacilou ou chegou a repensar sua decisão. _Eu respeitarei Nagisa-kun até o fim. Se for isso o que ele quer, então que seja. _

O grosso sobretudo negro foi fechado até o último botão e o cachecol azul claro decorava o restante de suas vestimentas. Em sua mão direita havia uma pequena sacola e foi preciso uma dose extra de coragem para sair de casa. Sua mãe não perdeu a oportunidade para importuná-lo com perguntas impróprias e pedindo que, no próximo ano, o filho trouxesse a _namorada_ para o Natal. _Se ela soubesse que ele tem visitado a casa há muito tempo..._

Nagisa morava afastado e o caminho foi feito com muito custo naquele anoitecer frio. A paisagem, ainda que fosse inverno, estava incrivelmente bela devido aos enfeites natalinos. Luzes brilhantes iluminavam as ruas e havia papais noéis, grilandas e bonecos de neve nas calçadas.

Algumas casas, influenciadas pela cultura ocidental, tinham árvores de Natal em seus jardins e enfeites em suas portas.

A residência do amigo, claro, não era uma exceção e ele sorriu ao ver as luzes que desciam pela janela do quarto como uma cascata.

A campainha foi apertada e barulhos apressados de passos foram ouvidos. O rapaz de cabelos azuis precisou dar um rápido passo para trás ou teria sido acertado pela porta, tamanha a violência com que fora aberta. Do outro lado, um belíssimo rosto o encarava, cujos olhos rosados ele conhecia, mesmo estando na pessoa errada.

"Ah! Se não é o Rei-chan!" A voz feminina saiu de lábios sorridentes. A segunda irmã tinha 19 anos e era quase de sua altura.

"Boa noite," Rei fez uma polida reverência, "eu gostaria de falar com Nagisa-kun"

"Ah! Nagi-chan está lá em cima, mas entre, entre. Eu vou chamá-lo!"

"E-Eu prefiro esperar aqui, obrigado." O nervosismo o fazia tremer ainda mais.

"Nee, que—"

A segunda voz se sobrepôs a primeira e um novo par de olhos rosados surgiu ao lado da irmã. _Elas parecem iguais..._ O louro tinha três irmãs, e aquela que o encarava com o olhar desconfiado era a mais velha, embora fosse a mais baixa.

"Boa noite, Ryuugazaki," seu nome nunca era mencionado e ele tinha certeza de que a moça o detestava.

"Eu vou chamar Nagi-chan, faça companhia a Rei-chan, pois ele não quer entrar."

Os dois se encararam e os olhos azuis foram desviados de modo constrangedor. Rei havia permanecido uma única vez a sós com a irmã mais velha e a experiência fora traumatizante o suficiente. _Ela sabe sobre nós. Eu tenho certeza de que ela sabe. _

Os olhos apertados e a fina sobrancelha loura levantada denunciavam uma sádica presunção resultante de um conhecimento que deveria permanecer em segredo.

"Sabe, ele mal deixou o quarto esses dias..." A irmã mais velha disse baixo, olhando para trás e voltando logo a encará-lo. "Lembre-se que eu sei onde você mora, Ryuugazaki-_chan_..."

O arrepio que subiu por suas costas não foi decorrente do frio. A moça lançou um rápido olhar antes de se afastar, coincidindo com a chegada da pessoa que ele tanto esperava. Os passos pesados de Nagisa foram ouvidos ao longe e ele parou em frente ao rapaz de cabelos azuis com as bochechas coradas e visivelmente surpreso.

"Re-Rei-chan..."

"Boa noite, Nagisa-kun..."

Ele repetiu a reverência e soltou um baixo suspiro. Sua companhia vestia uma fina calça de moletom negra e uma camiseta branca. _O aquecedor da casa está ligado._

"Você não deveria sair vestindo essas roupas. E se você pega um resfriado?" Rei abriu o sobretudo enquanto falava, retirando-o sem pressa e dando um passo à frente, passando-o pelos ombros do amigo e acomodando-o em suas costas.

"Eu estou bem," O louro corou, apertando o sobretudo e mostrando um sorriso tímido. "Mas o que você faz aqui? Está frio."

"Eu sei, mas eu prometi, não? Eu prometi que daria minha resposta na véspera de Natal."

O assunto não o agradou e um passo foi dado para trás por puro instinto. A incerteza que despontou em seus olhos apenas confirmou as suspeitas de Rei, que suspirou novamente, um pouco triste por ter suas dúvidas transformadas em certezas.

"Você realmente achou que eu não viria? Que eu aceitaria o que você me disse naquela manhã como se essas quatro semanas nunca tivessem acontecido?"

"Talvez." A resposta soou séria. Eram raros os momentos em que Nagisa deixava o sorriso e a animação para vestir uma expressão séria e pesada, que não condizia com sua personalidade. "Honestamente? Eu achei que você tivesse esquecido."

"Mas eu não esqueci e por isso estou aqui."

"Entendo..."

Ele ajeitou os óculos, umedecendo os lábios e respirando fundo.

Rei nunca havia feito aquilo e não sabia as palavras certas ou as atitudes corretas para lidar com aquele tipo de situação. Não havia fórmulas ou equações que pudessem resolver aquele impasse e, infelizmente, a desvantagem estava totalmente do seu lado.

"Nessas quatro semanas alguma coisa mudou? Da sua parte, eu quero dizer."

"Você se refere aos meus sentimentos?"

"Precisamente."

"Como eles poderiam ter mudado?" O amigo apertou um pouco mais o sobretudo em seus ombros. "Eu te amei por quase um ano, Rei-chan, e essas quatro semanas foram como um sonho para mim."

"Compreendo, então se apresse e coloque uma roupa quente. Eu esperarei aqui fora."

O louro ergueu os olhos, confuso.

"Se nada mudou de sua parte, não temos nada para conversamos. Troque de roupa e vamos dar uma volta no centro comercial. Há um restaurante com refeições especiais próximo à grande árvore de Natal. Depois disso poderemos andar de mãos dadas e tirarmos fotos. A árvore fica no meio da praça, portanto, acredito que a parte do beijo precisará ficar para outra ocasião."

"Rei-chan... isso soa como..."

"... um encontro, como você mesmo disse que queria." Ele sentiu as bochechas se tornarem coradas. "É isso que na-namorados fazem na véspera de Natal, não? Eles vão a encontros e andam de mãos dadas e visitam vitrines..." O suspiro que deixou seus lábios exalou o restante de incerteza que pudesse habitar seu coração. "Minha resposta é sim, Nagisa-kun. Eu quero continuar vivendo como vivemos nessas quatro semanas. Eu nunca me diverti tanto e não saberia como voltar ao antigo _eu_. E, não, não falo de comodismo ou rotina. E-Eu realmente me apaixonei por voc—"

A resposta aconteceu tão impulsiva quanto a personalidade de sua companhia. O cachecol foi puxado para baixo e Nagisa o beijou com euforia, ignorando totalmente que estavam na soleira e que qualquer um poderia aparecer.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis fechou os olhos devagar, retribuindo a carícia e envolvendo o corpo de seu, agora, amante. As línguas dançavam com gentileza e ele sentiu as bochechas se tornarem úmidas em determinado momento.

"D-Desculpe," o amigo passou rapidamente as costas das mãos pelos olhos, enxugando as lágrimas, "eu estou apenas feliz, _muito_ feliz."

"Você pegará um resfriado desse jeito," Rei retirou o lenço do bolso da calça e o ofereceu. "Entre, tome um banho quente e troque de roupas."

"Sim!" O sorriso aqueceu-o imediatamente. Era caloroso e sincero e combinava muito mais com aquela pessoa do que seriedade e tristeza. "E só para constar, eu continuo te amando, Rei-chan! Muito! Ainda mais depois que tran—"

"Nagisa!" Ele tapou a boca de seu amante antes que ouvisse a próxima parte. Abrir seu coração havia sido uma tarefa difícil. Ainda era cedo demais para aquele tipo de conversa.

"Desculpe, desculpe!" O louro riu. "Eu vou tomar banho, mas espere dentro de casa ou _você_ ficará resfriado, Rei-chan."

"E-Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia..."

"Vamos, vamos..."

Rei sentiu-se puxado para dentro.

Da soleira ele atravessou a sala de estar, retirando os sapatos às pressas e pedindo desculpas e permissões para todos os lados. As vozes se intercalavam e basicamente toda a família o cumprimentou ao vê-lo entrar.

Todavia, antes de subir as escadas para o segundo andar, seus olhos pousaram na figura sentada em um dos lados do sofá. A irmã mais velha tinha um livro nas mãos, mas o encarou com os mesmo olhar sério de sempre. A diferença ficou por conta de um simples gesto feito de maneira displicente. _O quê..._ O polegar foi erguido e ela exibiu um meio sorriso seguido pelo sinal positivo. _Por acaso, eu fui aprovado...?_

"Nee, Nagisa-kun," ele sentiu-se corar, "no próximo ano, minha mãe disse que quer que você passe o Natal conosco."

"Mesmo, mesmo?" Nagisa virou-se assim que parou em frente ao quarto. A notícia parecia tê-lo animado ainda mais. "Então isso significa que estaremos juntos no próximo ano?"

"Mas é claro!" O rapaz ajeitou os óculos e sorriu pomposo. "Eu sou um homem de família. Quando eu gosto de alguém é para a vida toda..."

Dois grandes olhos rosados se encheram de lágrimas e ele foi puxado para dentro do quarto por mãos apressadas. A sacola com o presente ficou do lado de fora no instante em que a porta foi fechada.

O beijo que tocou seus lábios foi carinhoso, ainda que trêmulo. _Ele é adorável e belo, incrivelmente belo. _Os olhos azuis se fecharam e naquele instante nada mais fez sentido.

_Um ano... eu imagino o que faremos no Natal do próximo ano... eu mal posso esperar!_

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Natal para os fãs de Free!

Como prometido, aqui está a resposta do Rei. O lemon, que muitos sentiram falta na outra fanfic, ficou para esta aqui. Escrever com o Rei foi divertido, principalmente a cena com as irmãs do Nagisa. Particularmente gostei bastante de incluí-las da história, em especial a mais velha e que sabe das coisas. Talvez nas minhas próximas fanfics com este casal ela volte a fazer participações especiais.

Bem, com este especial eu encerro 2013. Infelizmente, como mencionei no profile, a falta de tempo me impossibilitou de escrever como eu gostaria, então deixarei para 2014 as fanfics que deveriam ter sido postadas como especiais. Para Free! eu tenho algumas coisas pensadas e rascunhadas, como uma longfic envolvendo os meus três casais favoritos: MakoHaru, ReiNagi e RinTori. Meus leitores de KHR devem ter se lembrado de Vendetta, mas garanto que pegarei super leve com este fandom hehehe.

Enfim, agradeço a todos pelo ano que passou, os leitores presentes e os silenciosos, espero vê-los novamente em 2014!

Boas festas e cuidem-se!


End file.
